Transportation crew and staff typically use communications tools to perform operations. For example, airlines personnel typically use various methods of communication during flight turn operations. Such communications may include the use of hardwired phones in the passenger boarding bridge that are connected to the gate, traditional phone lines from the gate to the operations office, very high frequency (VHF) radios from the flight deck to the operations office, handheld radios used from the below wing personnel to the operations office, hardwired channels from the below wing mechanic to the flight deck, and airline personnel's personal mobile phones. Other transportation operations, such as passenger train and cruise ship operations, also use a number of methods of communications.